


The Stars In The Sky Don't Match The Stars In Your Eyes

by eddiewrites307



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ;), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Science, Star Gazing, and scientists like science, carlos is a scientist damnit, cute date night ideas, i dont know what else to put here, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Carlos doesn't like the stars in Night Vale. Cecil wants to change that.





	The Stars In The Sky Don't Match The Stars In Your Eyes

The stars in Night Vale were...odd, to say in the least.

Unlike the great, multicolored balls of fire that they were in the rest of the world, the stars seem to simply be, not for any scientific reason at all.

Carlos hated them.

He would never tell anyone he hated them - no, everyone loved the stars. Some worshipped the stars. It was all very normal here, and Carlos was still working on understanding. But he understood enough to know never to mention his hatred of the scientifically-lacking stars.

~   


Cecil loved the stars.

He would watch them as he grew up as a child, and continued to watch them all through adulthood. He knew Carlos didn’t understand his fascination with the stars, but that’s alright. One shouldn’t completely understand the other in a relationship, it ruined the aspect of being two separate people.

But oh, he wanted Carlos to understand. He wanted Carlos to see the beauty in the stars, look past the scientifically impossible and just see the light.

So, naturally, he dragged Carlos outside of him home lab one night for a date night. Carlos went with very little protest, only stopping to change into his more formal lab coat.

He looked extremely confused as Cecil dragged him to an empty part of the desert, a very rare expression on his face and one Cecil cherished. It was adorable.

“Sweetie, what are we doing out here?” Carlos asked, and Cecil beamed at him.

“I thought we could go star-gazing!” Cecil said excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

Carlos sighed. “Cecil, you know I don’t -”   


“- like the stars, I know, I know.” Cecil bit his lip, looking at the sand beneath his face, doing his best impression of a kicked puppy. “I just...I just thought it could help you come to terms. I just want to help.” He looked up through his lashes at Carlos, who suddenly looked very conflicted.

Carlos bit his lip, thinking. “Alright. Just this once.”   


Cecil beamed, all traces of sadness gone, and Carlos groaned, knowing he had been tricked, but didn’t make a move to leave. Cecil sat, sprawling across the sand, tugging Carlos down by the sleeve and rearranging them until they were cuddled up together, Cecil’s head on Carlos’ chest and their legs intertwined.

They laid like that, waiting as the sun set and the screaming of secret police sirens faded, waited as the stars came out, ethereal shapes and lights, backed seemingly by nothing in particular. 

Carlos began to get antsy, huffy, but cecil soothed him by stroking his chest and murmuring a quiet “hush, just look.”   


Carlos hushed and looked. 

The stars were so different than outside of Night Vale. The stars here formed glittering shapes and words, fading in and out of existence seemingly on a whim. They were bright against the purple-black sky, and Carlos couldn’t help but relax, letting the stars draw him in and enter his mind.

Cecil, feeling his husband stop fidgeting, smiled, knowing he had won this particular recurring argument of theirs.

“You know, Cecil…” Carlos spoke quietly, managing not to break the tranquility of the evening with his dulcet tones. “The stars in the sky don’t match the stars in your eyes, but they’re pretty damn close.”   


Cecil blushed like a schoolgirl, lightly slapping Carlos’ chest and giggling. “Always the charmer.” He teased.

Carlos laughed as well, craning his neck to kiss the top of Cecil’s head.

And so they laid there, watching the stars, knowing they were warm and safe together until morning came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for everyoneprotector on tumblr, so sorry its this short love!


End file.
